familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jacob Watson III (1832-1901)
probably near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Baptism = |Death = in Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Father = Jacob Watson II |Mother = Mary Pugh |Spouse = Sibbie Gertrude Willcox |Marriage = in Stockton, Clinch County, Georgia |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = Jacob Watson plot, Orange Hill Cemetery, Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia }} Jacob Watson III was one of the children of Jacob Watson II and Mary Pugh. He was born in Hawkinsville, but moved with his family to Houston and then Dooly Cos. They moved yet again to Clinch Co., GA, in the area of Stockton. Young Jacob then went on to Florida, but returned to Stockton when he heard that war had broken out. Not long after he returned, he married Sibbie Willcox, widow of a gentleman named Coleman. The sources at hand say he then served in Co. C of the Savannah Guards. He would later transfer to a cavalry unit. I found a Jacob Watson serving as a private in a unit known first as Co. K, 29th GA Regt. and then Co. H of the 4th GA. There is also a Jacob Watson serving as a private in Co. G, 50th GA Regt. Jacob was injured in the Battle of Atlanta and had to make his way back to Hawkinsville. From there, his father took him back to Stockton. In 1866, Jacob and Sibbie left Stockton and he entered the bar in Thomasville, GA. Within a few years, he had relocated to Hawkinsville, even serving as mayor in 1872. He would later serve as county school commissioner and as trustee of public schools. He was a very competent lawyer and always very well prepared. He became a local judge and rode the circuit of several local counties. He continued working in this manner until a stroke incapacitated him in 1898. He would recover enough to get around, but never worked again. He died of pneumonia just three years later. A Hawkinsville street was named in his honor. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Jacob Watson III and Sibbie Gertrude Willcox' |Birth place = Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = unknown |Death place = probably Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = probably Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = unknown |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Niagara Falls, Niagara County, New York}} References *Albertson, Martha S. A Willcox Family History 1689-1981. (private printing June 1981) *Evans, Tad, compiler. Pulaski County Newspaper Clippings, Vol 05, 1898-1907. *Hawkinsville Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, compilers. History of Pulaski County, Georgia 1808-1935: Official History. Atlanta: W. W. Brown 1935; Bicentennial Edition: Macon, GA: OmniPress, c. 1975. **Watson, Jacob, Biography *History of Clinch County, Georgia *Niagara Daily Record, November 26, 1909. As emailed to me by Lora Young. Category:Watson (surname) Watson, Jacob, III Watson, Jacob, III Watson, Jacob, III Watson, Jacob, III Category:Non-SMW people articles